


Cranberries

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt runs into Dave at the store while grocery shopping for Christmas dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cranberries

Kurt grabbed the ham from the freezer section, practically throwing it into the cart, and turned, steering the shopping cart into the adjacent aisle to find the cranberries. Kurt cursed Finn for choosing to hang out with Rachel that afternoon instead of going grocery shopping for their Christmas dinner as they'd planned to do in the first place. Apparently Finn's memory was completely terrible, then, since Kurt had reminded the taller boy multiple times already, and that was just that week.

He navigated the aisle, searching the shelves for the cranberries, barely even paying attention to his surrounding as he did so; he may have loved his shopping, but grocery shopping was a whole other thing entirely. And shopping while he was this annoyed at Finn was probably not the best idea, either. He'd probably end up buying a whole half a gallon of ice cream that was so fattening he'd have to kill himself on the elliptical machine for days just to make sure it didn't completely go to his hips.

"Hey."

Kurt's head turned lsowly at the voice; it was a voice he hadn't heard in _months_. "David. What're you doing here?"

Dave smiled. "It's a store, Fancy. Gotta pick up things for dinner, parents asked me to do it for them since they're both working late tonight." He glanced around. "You here by yourself, then?"

Kurt grimaced. "Unfortunately, yes. Very bad idea, actually. Finn got me so mad that now I'm thinking of sweets, which is quite honestly _never_ a good idea for me. And he was _supposed_ to be helping me with this."

"Right, well… you want my help instead?"

"That'd be great, actually, thank you," replied Kurt, surprise clear in his voice.

They walked about the aisles, crossing items off their respective lists as they grabbed them, making small talk all the while – school, how their final grades turned out, extracurriculars, which schools they were applying to…

They had just finished checking out and were done loading the bags when Kurt stopped the other boy. "So, uhm. There's going to be this New Year's Eve party, kind of stupid really… but I'm hosting it and I just… wanted to know if you would like to come."

Dave stared. "You sure your friends wouldn't mind?"

"Well, you know, it is my party so I really don't see why they should have any say in the matter." Dave still didn't look very convinced. "Please come, David. I actually would really like it if you ere there. I mean… we're getting to be better friends now anyway and having you there would only make it that much better."

"So we're friends, huh?"

"Well I'd like to think so, yes."

Dave grinned, glancing at the ground briefly so the other boy wouldn't see it, and finally looked back up at him. "Then I'll be there. Here, lemme see your phone for a sec," said Dave,a nd typed in his name and phone number before handing it back. "I gotta get home but text me your address."

"Sounds good."

When Dave had gotten in his truck and started to drive away, Kurt pulled out his phone, found Dave in his contacts list, and typed in his address, followed by a _New Year's Eve, be there at 8. :)_

Dave retrieved his phone from his pocked when he heard it sound over the music in his truck, read the message… and smiled.

_fin._


End file.
